


Emily

by you_and_me_mulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Emily, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_me_mulder/pseuds/you_and_me_mulder
Summary: The moment Scully knew she had to let Emily go. Triggered by MSIV.





	Emily

"It's ok, sweetie, settle down. We're going to get you out of there as fast as we can, ok?"

The chamber slowly rolls open and Emily's panicked whimpers fill the room, effectively breaking Scully's heart. She rushes to check her over, relieved to find Emily's arms and legs are returning to normal, then releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

"Oh, sweetheart," she murmurs, rubbing Emily's arms while the nurse checks her vitals. Her blood pressure is high, as is her heart rate. "I'm so sorry." 

Emily's whimpers turn to exhausted sobs and she reaches for Scully. Scully picks her up and holds her tightly to her, savoring the girl's weight. Emily is big for her age, solid, and right now that weight is the only thing keeping Scully grounded. 

She slowly carries Emily to a chair and repositions the girl on her lap. She tugs off her face mask and tosses it on the floor, then pulls the sobbing Emily to her. The nurse frowns, but at Scully's dismissive wave, turns and leaves them alone in the room. 

She has lost count the number of times she has apologized to the little girl over the past few days, but every time has felt inadequate. The realization that she cannot help Emily is threatening to consume her, and she struggles to maintain her composure. Blinking away her own tears, she wipes dry Emily's cheeks with her thumb and brushes back the girl's sweaty hair. 

How can she continue to apologize to Emily for all her pain and fear? Worse yet, how can she ever apologize for letting her go? 

She kisses the top of the warm blonde head, and after what is meant to be a measured breath, chokes out a final apology. "I'm sorry, Emily. So sorry. No more, okay? No more." 

She holds Emily closer, slowly rocking her in the silent room. Emily becomes heavy as she relaxes into Scully's chest and the final whimpers abate. She knows this is as much from exhaustion as comfort; Emily had very little energy before this last procedure, and this last burst of emotion and pain has caused the girl to lose her color. 

Their time is limited - in the back of her mind she is aware she will have to relinquish her soon to the nurses. For now, she takes the few precious, quiet minutes they are allowed alone and struggles to stay strong as she offers her child the weak, temporary protection of her arms.


End file.
